Occhi che ardono nella notte
by Ida59
Summary: Indimenticabili occhi neri che ardono nella notte per accendere un sogno d'amore.


Occhi che ardono nella notte

 **Titolo:** Occhi che ardono nella notte

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 3-4 aprile 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus /Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Indimenticabili occhi neri che ardono nella notte per accendere un sogno d'amore.

 **Parole-pagine:** 921 – 2

 **Nota 1** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.

 **Nota 2** : Questa storia trae sostanziale ispirazione da due fic della mia amica Monica (Kijoka), la one-shot "Anima svelata" e il prologo della long-fic "In qualunque luogo". Di conseguenza, è proprio dedicata a Monica che sa farmi sognare con le sue storie.

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)**

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Occhi che ardono nella notte

Non l'avrei mai creduto possibile, ed invece sono qui, nella stessa stanza in cui c'è anche lui, Severus Piton.

Per quanto tempo ho sognato questo istante! Incontrarlo, rivedere ancora i suoi occhi neri, tenebre scintillanti che ardono nella notte, e provare di nuovo quel brivido profondo, infinito…

Sono agitata, agitatissima, più tesa di quanto mai avrei creduto possibile; il cuore mi martella in petto mentre seguo la sua alta e sottile figura nera con lo sguardo, cercando di non perderlo mai di vista, neppure un istante.

Quanto tempo è passato? Sono quasi tre anni, tre anni durante i quali l'ho rivisto mille volte con gli occhi della mente, ed ogni notte è stato nei miei sogni… anche se lui non lo sa, non sa niente delle mie illusioni.

È incredibilmente riuscito a salvarsi dal morso fatale di Nagini, grazie ad una potente pozione che aveva con sé: Potter l'aveva creduto morto, ma Severus si è ripreso e poi è stato soccorso, anche se è stata la sua pozione a fermare la fuoriuscita di sangue e a proteggerlo dal veleno.

Ora è un eroe, riconosciuto da tutti: bisogna ammettere che Potter si è dato un gran daffare affinché ogni dubbio fosse chiarito e il coraggio e l'abnegazione di Severus Piton emergessero oltre ogni contraria evidenza, anche la morte di Silente.

Severus, invece, non è cambiato: vive rintanato come un orso chissà dove, sfuggendo ogni onore, continuando a pagare in silenziosa solitudine per le sue colpe; già, proprio lui che quelle colpe ha già mille volte espiato, ogni notte, con la sua tremenda sofferenza nel Cerchio, celato da una maschera d'argento che torturava la sua anima, incatenato da un orrido Marchio ad un padrone da tanto tempo rinnegato.

Quel Marchio non esiste più, Severus, ora sei un uomo libero, ma la sofferenza che riesco a cogliere nei tuoi occhi colmi di tenebre, anche da così distante, mi racconta che i tuoi rimorsi continuano a tormentarti e che non hai ancora trovato la pace che tanto agognavi.

Io lo so, Severus, io conosco bene chi sei: lo so da tre anni, ed è da quella notte che ti amo, dalla notte in cui mi sono perduta senza speranza nell'abisso dei tuoi occhi che ardevano nell'oscurità.

Ma questa sera sei qui, e ci sono anch'io: il mio sogno si realizzerà, finalmente?

Il mio ospite ti sta parlando e fa segno verso di me: alzi il volto, sempre pallido, contornato dai lungi capelli neri, e mi guardi con fredda aria impassibile. Ora ti avvicini, con lenta eleganza, e mi sembra di soffocare: mi aggrappo al ricordo di ciò che è stato, mi appiglio al mio amore per te, mentre i tuoi occhi si avvicinano, neri e indifferenti, così diversi da quella notte…

Articolo a fatica due parole, convenevoli insulsi e balbettati cui rispondi con distaccata cortesia, quindi con un rigido cenno di saluto mi volti le spalle e te ne vai, il mantello che oscilla mentre ti allontani.

Rimango immobile, inebetita: non mi hai riconosciuto!

Ancora non riesco a respirare, né a credere che il mio sogno finisca miseramente qui.

Mi mordo le labbra cercando di trattenere le lacrime: sono una stupida, solo un'idiotissima illusa!

Scappo fuori sul terrazzo e piango a lungo, disperata, appoggiata alla balaustra di marmo, il trucco che si scioglie lentamente, le lacrime amare della disillusione a lambirmi le labbra prima di cadere a terra.

Una voce gracchiante si leva all'improvviso alle mie spalle:

\- Ma certo, è ovvio… - una tossettina nevosa intercala le parole, - abbiamo sempre avuto… ehm… fiducia, - il tono si assottiglia sempre più, - in lei, Professor Piton!

Mi volto di scatto e Severus è lì, a pochi passi: li fissa in silenzio con gelido disprezzo, senza credere alle loro false parole, quindi si gira e se ne va, scendendo veloce i pochi scalini della gradinata.

Come una pazza lo seguo, volo dietro ai suoi passi, al suo mantello ondeggiante che mi sfugge nella notte, la vista annebbiata dalle lacrime e la disperazione nel cuore. Mi prenda pure per una pazza, se vuole, eppure devo dirglielo!

Corro sul prato e lo raggiungo:

\- Io, invece, ho sempre avuto fiducia in te! – grido fra le lacrime, la voce che trema.

Ti giri, irritato per il mio osare, fai per aprir bocca ma ti blocchi all'improvviso, gli occhi spalancati che fissano il mio volto dal trucco sfatto, proprio come in quella notte di terrore, tre anni fa.

\- Da quando rischiasti la tua vita per salvare la mia! – aggiungo in un soffio roco.

Sarei caduta a terra, se non mi avessi afferrato tra le braccia: il tuo viso è vicino al mio e vedo fiamme nere scintillare nei tuoi occhi, ardere proprio come in quella notte in cui mi salvasti dal Cerchio bestiale.

\- Gillyan… – sussurri a fior di labbra.

Ti sorrido fra le lacrime che ancora si ostinano a scendermi sulle guance. Non hai dimenticato il mio nome, non hai dimenticato nulla, e mi guardi proprio come in quella notte lontana, quando mi sono perduta nell'abisso di sofferenza che ardeva nei tuoi occhi, dopo aver compreso il tuo dolore in quell'istante meraviglioso in cui le nostre menti si sono unite.

\- Sono qui, Severus, ti ho sempre aspettato, - sussurro con amore, - come ti avevo promesso…

Tremo tra le tue braccia, proprio come allora, e tu mi stringi ancora una volta, con delicato rispetto, riaccendendo il mio sogno.

\- Ti amo, Severus!

E mi perdo nelle ardenti fiamme dei tuoi occhi neri, scintillante abisso di sogno, tenebrosa notte d'amore…


End file.
